


Gender Reveal

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, JUST VEry FLuffy, M/M, Tony kinda wants a boy, glory be the rodgers baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: Steve and Tony go to get an ultrasound for their first child together





	Gender Reveal

It was a normal day for the Stark-Rodgers family. However, today was going to be exciting because they were finally going to discover the gender of the newest member of their little family. Although, one person was already dead set on a gender.

“Steve, honey, I'm telling you it's a boy.” Tony was planning and preparing for their son to be born. As soon as Steve told him 5 months ago that he was pregnant, he began renovating a room for the baby.

For some reason, unknown to Steve, Tony was convinced that Steve was having a boy, no if, ands, or buts about it.

“I keep telling you Tony, it a 50/50 shot that we're having a boy. Not that I wouldn't love him or her any less. I would just prefer knowing instead of it being a surprise.” Steve gently caressed his still growing stomach.

“Steve, I know that it's gonna be a boy, I can feel that big dick energy growing in there.” Tony stroked Steve's stomach, feeling excited at the fact that in an hour or so, both of them would know 100% they were having a son.

“You know I was thinking the name Peter for him.”

Steve just smiled at Tony, “IF, it is a boy, I wouldn't mind that.”

 

~Time skip~

“I'm still wondering why you wouldn't let JARVIS do this Steve. We could have gotten a quick scan and then bam! You're wrong and I'm right about our son.” Tony wasn't entirely against this whole thing, he would have just preferred if they could have done it at home.

Just as Steve was about to answer him, did the ultrasound technician come in. She looked as though she needed about 12 shots of coffee as she placed the special gel on Steve's stomach and proceeded to get everything ready.

“So, ma'am, I'm just gonna say, I know you're doing your job, but we really don't need this.”

The technician looked up at the billionaire, looking like she was done with life. “Sir, I'm just doing my job. Now, Mr. Rodgers, I know that the gel is a little cold, but in a minute or so, you'll be able to see your baby.” With that, the technician moved the Obstetric sonographer around.

“And there's your baby. I think I see a-” Just as the technician was going determine the gender, did Tony Stark jump up.

“I knew it! I knew it! That a penis! It's a penis Steve! I told you it was a boy!” Tony was so happy at the fact that he was right about the gender, that he apparently didn't hear her trying to talk to him.

“Sir, sir Sir! That's not a penis. That's a foot sir. Your **daughter'** s foot.” The technician seemed a little too happy to be correcting the genius billionaire.

“It's a- Wait, what? I have a daughter?” Tony was surprised at the fact that his supposed 'big dick energy' turned out to be wrong.

Steve, however, was very happy at the fact that they were having a daughter. “Tony, it's a girl. We're having a girl.”

“Yes Steve, I heard her.”

 

~Bonus scene~

As the two laid in their king sized bed that night. Tony was stroking Steve's stomach and talking to his unborn child, as he was prone to doing almost every night.

“You need to know this hon. You can never date. Ever. No boy will ever be good enough for you.” Tony was already imaging his little girl dating and he couldn't stand that thought.

Steve was laughing at the thought that Tony was already trying to keep his little girl away from dating. “You know that's not gonna stop her when she gets older right?”

“Oh yes it will, you listen to me honey. Not dating at all. Okay, maybe no dating till your 30.”

Steve just laughed at his husband, already ready for the day that the two of them got to meet their precious little girl.


End file.
